


Black Smoke

by dripdrop_dead



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, More characters and tags to come, Starscourge afflicted!Noctis, Vomiting, daemon!Noctis, how do you even do summaries, see the realtionships as you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripdrop_dead/pseuds/dripdrop_dead
Summary: "Oh, you don’t want your friends to know, do you?He bites at his lower lip as his thoughts mock him, wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand as the tears does the same. Shut up . He slowly sits down, bottom resting on top of his heels.Shut up, shut up, shut up . Claws at his hair. Draws iron blood from his lip.You can’t let them know."A mere pause in their mission and an unspeakable black smoke is how it begun.Another take on the canon story. What if it all was different? With only one change.





	1. Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I am very nervous when it comes to posting this, but well.
> 
> Welcome! To my second ever fanfic. A bit better than my first one, hopefully.
> 
> If you happen to read this, thank you so so much! I was tremendously shocked as to how many read my other fic and I hope people will enjoy this too.
> 
> Noctis centered and pretty angsty. It will be at least, soon enough.
> 
> So, got a load of plans and ideas for this one; they all are pretty scattered but I will hopefully be able to tie it all together in the end :) and that means, this will be very long.
> 
> I really like relationships, so I want to focus on that. At least, try to.
> 
> And again, thank you to Nine! You're a part of my motivation to keep writing, an amazing bestfriend, author and beta reader. 
> 
> Hope you read and enjoy!
> 
> (and summaries, how. and i feel like the tags spoil stuff a bit but i also think they'll have to stay..)

  Noctis awoke in the middle of the night. Low breaths could be heard all around him as he lay with his eyes closed, as the sheets held him in a warm, suffocating grip. He lets air escape his lungs as he turns to his back, he feels Prompto shift slightly next to him at the movement. He tries to fall back to sleep, wishes for it for a while. But the longer he stays still, the more he notices the Lestallum heat that he never gets used to. He grimaces at the sweat that had formed by his bare back, grabs the white sheet with his hands while he is accompied by slowly increasing nauesa. He tires of laying still and decides to head to the bathroom. A cold shower in his mind, it would surley refresh him and then, he would be gifted some more blissfull sleep. As he rises, slowly swings his feet over the edge of the bed; Prompto whines despite being a heavy sleeper. Noctis snorts lowly at him before he bends down for his white t-shirt.

His body refuses the action though, and the nauesa increases fast and unexpectedly. Bile carreses the inside of his throat as he quickly stands to his feet, covers his mouth with his hand. He dismisses his t-shirt, hurries instead to the bathroom with big steps and a slight panic. He passes the second bed where Ignis and Gladiolus lay asleep, turns and heads through the bathroom-door, closes it half and switches the lights on. He only manages to arrive to the basin before the thick liquid leaves his mouth, the white light above the mirror hurts his eyes and he closes them. The vomit refuses to stop as Noctis' squishes the sides of the basin with his hands. Hard. He thinks his knuckles must be turning white.

A putrid taste covers his tounge as he retches again and he barley manages to open his eyes inbetween the vomits. A black liquid fills the basin, contrasts strongly against the beautiful white marbel. Noctis notices it mere seconds at a time and his stomach feels hollow. He fears that he is vomitting dark, dark blood. Panic creeps upon him, ever so slowly, and he dosen't see the way his hands has turned black. His focus is on keeping his legs steady, they shake but he refuses to fall down to the floor. The image of himself choking on his own bloody vomit is carved into his mind.

His hands grips the basin even harder and he wishes for it to be over, whilst his knuckles seem to turn into dark smoke at their edges.

It finally stops, just as unexpectedly as it had begun. Noctis lets out a shuddering breath just before he spits into the sink, hands still squeezing the marble. He stares at the black liquid in front of him, it covers pratically everything; only a few hints of white is visible and he almost wishes for it to be blood. Wishes for it to be something explainable. It seems to sizzle, its stench fills Noctis' nose and at that he quickly turns the tap. Forces himself to swallow left-over bile that threatens to surface. He lets go with his other hand, studies them both as they shake. The water rapids out of the tap, slowly removes chunks of the liquid and guides them down the drain. His hands are as pale as usual, trails of what he thinks is the vomit covers his fingers, trails of it is stuck under his nails.

Fuck.

 _What the hell was that_. Noctis desperately thinks as he grabs hold of his left wrist, tries to stop it from shaking, but it is to no avail. He instead turns them to the water, washes them under the cold ray. _What the hell_. He scrubs the basin with both hands, tries to remove all tracks of the black liquid. His wrists starts to hurt as he goes on, he uses too sharp nails to scratch off the tougher spots. Almost finished he then pulls one of his hands to his face, grabs hold of dark locks. He pulls them loosely as he is stuck in his own thoughts, jumps as the door opens. The surprise causes him to jank his hand through a tangle. It stings slighly and he swears.

"Is everything in order?" Ignis stands in the door with his hair down, his glasses lay on the bridge of his nose in a slack way. Noctis' stares at the other, now with both his hands behind his back.

"Sorry," He starts when his surprise is gone. He tries to stand straight, although his legs fail him slightly. "Did I wake you up?"

Ignis raises his hand, dismisses the need for apologizes. "The sound of someone rummaging in the bathroom awoke me." He lets his eyes run over the bathroom. "Are you sick?" He then asks.

"No, I'm fine. Think it's only the heat that got to me." Noctis tries and laughs flatly, not sure what to answer and feeling somewhat umcomforable with the fact that he stands only in a pair of shorts. Ignis only hums in response, pauses to push up his glasses.

"You need sleep. If you're fine you'll go back to bed when you are finished, yes?"

"I will." Noctis answers with a nod. Ignis smiles back at him.

"Good." He says just before he backs away from the door, bids the other goodnight to then close it and go back to bed.

Noctis is left alone again. Just after he locks the door his legs collapses beneath him and he lands on the cold batroom floor. He manages to quiet the fall with his hands, manages to hold in a patethic cry. His mind soon notices the dull pain in every single one of his limbs, the wall behind him sends chills down his spine and he feels naked. He squishes his hands together, digs his nails into them. The white light makes everything look sick, pale and he realizes that he now is too weak to stand, his legs has started to shake even more. He slowly pulls them to his chin, hugs them with his arms as he keeps his hands squished together in a try to reassure himself.

He was fine, just like he had told Ignis. He wasn't used to the heat, got overheated.

Noctis presses his arms tighter around his legs, lets out a weak sound as the wound by his abondoment stretches and burns. That ever present feeling of a restriction. The weak taste of bloody iron resides in his mouth and he cries.

He was fine, he was. _But then, at the same time_. He digs his black nails even further into his hands, chokes on his own tears. 

 _Something was so wrong_.

  A small knock is heard on the otherside of the door, the sound seeps into Noctis' head, invades it and he shifts his body. He groans and slowly opens his eyes as a repetetive knocking starts, a whisper as Prompto calls his name. He moves his legs, the feeling of the stiffnes and the floor beneath him forces his mind awake and in response he lifts his head. Confused and cold he looks around the room. The white light still shines above the mirror and he is meet by the sight of the lower part of the basin. At the same time, the door is locked and the handle is janked up and down. Quickly Noctis rises to his feet despite his confusion, the sound irritates him and he wants it to stop. His head thuds as he stands but he is too focused on unlocking and opening the door to pay it any mind. He reaches it, unlocks it and as he opens the door Prompto stands right outside it, slighly shocked and wide-eyed.

"Hey," A breath and an anxious laugh. "Are you okay?" He asks as Noctis leans against the doorframe. A simple nod as an answer, he's not able to manage anything else. Prompto thinks that the other looks newly awake, the beginning of dark circles are present under his eyes and he lightly shakes, and therefore, he dosen't fully believe him. A whisper fills the air again. "You weren't in bed when I woke up so," He pauses for a moment, shifts on his feet and glances into the empty, pale bathroom. "Did you fall asleep in there?" He then asks and looks back at his friend, slighly amused by the thought. When Noctis dosen't response Prompto becomes quiet once more, he hesitates just for a few seconds and then decides to stretch out his arm, places it onto the other's with a gentle touch. It stiffens as he does.

"Let's go back to sleep, yeah?" Noctis looks up at him then. _He looks so tired_. A small smile plays on his lips and he nods once more.

"Who would be stupid enough to say no to that?" He whispers back, the smile still there as Prompto laughs under his breath, to then lead him away from the doorframe.

"Not you, that's for sure." He remarks, glad that Noctis had answered him probably.

They sneak past the bed of the other two, tip-toes in a try to not wake them up. The heavy breathing of Gladiolus almost drowns out the sound of their feet, awhile Ignis shifts. Prompto thinks that the latter must be awake as they reach their own bed, the jankings of a door handle are, not to his surprise, hard to keep quiet. He lets go of Noctis' arm and at that he slips under the covers, pulls them up all the way to his chin. The open window at the wall beside them whines with the night's warm winds, Prompto thinks of closing it but instead he climbes into bed too. The matress moves up and down as he sits, to then stop after he had lifted the covers and crawled underneath them. The warmth soon envelopes them both and Prompto dosen't fall asleep until the moment he hears low snores besides him. Just before, Noctis' had groaned about his head hurting. The burning heat of Noctis' arm ghosted over his fingers and he had simply told him to try to sleep.

And the window had whined some more.


	2. Goodmorning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! 
> 
> I hope your enjoying and that your're curious about how this will play out :)
> 
> And I hope this chapter looks okay.

  
The blinds are pulled open, the turquoise curtains are already withdrawn. Noctis turns away from the light that slips into the room from the window, sighs as the sunrays still chase his eyeslids.

The headache has now moved to the back of his head, resides there like small, stubborn needles that pricks on his brain.

He barley registers the sound of Prompto telling him to wake up, the sound of the next pair of blinds bein removed by Ignis. He is shaken, someone grows tired of waitig on him to open his eyes on his own. He swats the hands away, tells sleep to grab hold of him once more.

He is shaken again.

At the second session of Prompto shaking him back and forth he opens his eyes to his own dismay. The sunlight immediately assaults him and he whines.

"Morning, Noct." Ignis who stands by the second, furthest window says in response to his whining. "Feeling well?"

Noctis glances upwards and is met by Prompto who tries to look innocent, although, the grin on his face fails him. He scoffs.

"Yeah." He then mumbles to the taller man, sits up in the bed as Prompto looks on. He tries to rub the sleep away with one hand while he slowly removes the covers with the other.

"You sure?" A low voice fills the room and Noctis looks up, bare feet now on their way over the edge.

"About what?" He asks after a short second, considerably bemused.

Prompto looks over at Ignis who lightly shakes his head in response, and then back at again. Noctis pauses his actions for a moment, lets his sight run over them both; Prompto looks worried as he bites his lip but remains quiet, Ignis expression he is unable to read. The shared glance between the two makes his mind twitch slightly though. The needles stir some more. Silence roams and then: the sound of the door swung open interrupts it.

Noctis' headache mimics the thud of the door as it hits the wall behind it and he flinches, pulls a quick hand up to the back of his head. All attention now lay on Gladiolus who stands in the doorway, one hand on his hip and with a nod of his head, then the closeure of the door with the same amount of force as before. Ignis greets him with a glare and he simply smiles back as he truds over the floor with a flyer in his right hand.

"I got ourselfs' a job." He says as he reaches the windows, flyer at display infront of Ignis.

A 'No' in response.

"Come on, we all know we need the gil." He turns his hand towards the others, although out of ears' reach -- Prompto stands beside Noctis' who sits still on the bed -- he dosen't wait for an agreement and continues. "Otherwise, this will be our last night at a nice hotel. And sleepin' under the stars isn't going to work right now, is it?" He dares a disagreement.

Ignis sighs, massages the bridge of his nose shortly before he starts: "I advice against it." He grabs hold of the flyer as Prompto moves over to them. "A hunt seems highly inappropriate and risky as for now, despite the need for money." New eyes thread over the brown script as Gladiolus groans in the background.

"A coeurl hunt?" Prompto swipes the flyer from Ignis' hands and pulls it to his face. He backs aways slowly as he reads it trough, although the other does little to protest. "Harassing the people of Lestallum day and night, causing disappearences of food deliveries. Correction, causing disapperances of the workers delivering."

He summarizes it slowly and stops his movement, Gladiolus nods and displays his hand as he goes on. A low sound of the paper shivering joins Prompto as he finishes.

"Several deaths, so far." He looks up at the other two, then turns his head towards Ignis together with Gladious.

"They'll pay 50 000 gil for it." He says and hands the flyer back.

"More than enough to last for a while." Gladiolus adds.

Then they both look on, awaits an answer. Awaits a change of mind. Ignis exhales and re-reads the information regarding the hunt and the offer once more, thinks about it for a short, but seemingly long second.

"My answer remains a no." He then says and unmasked disappointment is displayed in response. Prompto simply accepts it, pulls a hand through his blonde hair as he stands still. Gladiolus differ.

"Are you serious?" He leans in closer to Ignis, voice hoarse from the try to a whisper and anger. "You can't treat him like a fragile baby."

Ignis stares back, momentarily bewildered.

"I promise you, I am _not_." He then returns, eyebrows somewhat furrowed. Prompto looks on, pulls both his hands up in a try to defuse them.

"Guys," he drags out the word. "Don't fight again, please."

"We need the money." Gladiolus says, not backing down and not even sparing Prompto a glance. Although, he tries to bury his irritability. "I'm trying to help."

"You are not helping." Ignis bites back, his calm demeanor slowly drifting apart. The irritability is immediately unearthed and with it the impaitent. Gladiolus huffs, crosses his arms as he leans back once more.

"It's been weeks." He grits through cleanched teeth. "If he says his "fine", he is. Nothing more to it."

"I don't believe him."

"And why is that?" Gladiolus can't stop his own voice from getting louder, Prompto winces beside him but he doesen't mind it. Not now, at least.

"Because he is _hurt_." Ignis responds, it sounds like an obvious answer and as he says it Prompto looks away, then, Gladiolus face falters. "He is not completely himself and he lies,"

They both bite their tounges, remains quiet as Ignis keeps going.

 _They won't stop_.

Prick, prick, prick. Like needles.

"My answer is yes." Noctis then says, they all turn their heads around at the sound and he pauses for a moment. He then rises from the bed despite the slight shiver in his legs and procceeds to dress himself. He looks over at the other's after he has pulled his shirt over his head, dismissing the slight strain the movement of his arms had caused.

"The hunt?" He states as they don't say anything. "I want to do it."

They keep on staring as Noctis walks over to them. He brings his hand up as he arrives, palm open and turned upwards. "So?" He asks, shifts his eyes between them. Ignis clears his throat and is the first to answer.

"Very well." He says. Prompto looks back at him, _underlying worry_ , and Gladiolus crosses his arms. "If that is what you wish. We will do it." Ignis nods towards Noctis who smiles back at him as he brings his hand back down.

"Good." The smile fades slightly. "Then I will prepare. You want to come with, Prompto?"

The other quickly nods his head, vigorously almost, and brings himself to move over. He locks his arm with Noctis' as he arrives. To then open and walk out of the door together, closing it behind them as they make their way to the road-side shop.

Ignis sighs at the closed door, pulls his hands to his face to then rub at his eyes behind the glasses.

"Well then,"

Gladioulus pauses for a second as he watches Ignis; as he stops the movement of his hands, whispers a low 'Dear, Astrals.' under his breath. Gladiolus swallows. "There's that." He then says.

He felt no accomplishment from the fact that he had gotten how he wanted. Neither satisfaction. But then, he tries to ignore it. He pats the other on the back, twice with the palm of his hand.

"This spells out only for hell." Ignis says as he brings his hands down, causes Gladiolus hand to stop and stay at his back.

"It's going to work out." He tries. _Why_ , he doesn't know. Ignis stays quiet and he musters a reassuring smile, clenches his teeth then as it disapperas before he continues. "We will make it work."

Words which could only be comprehended as the start of a disagreement dies before they manage to escape. Ignis suffocates them.

"Yeah," He instead says. Gladiolus looks on with an unreadable expression. "Of course, we will." He turns to smile at the other. The hand stays on the back and awhile, worry gnaws away on both of them.

Gladiolus says nothing, and he knows the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> And in the next chapter: a load of Noctis and Prompto interaction.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is almost finsihed as of now. Therefore, it should be coming soon if people are intrested!


	3. Noctis and Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto make their way to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's dialouge was fun to write, yes
> 
> It's a tad short, but hopefully I can make up for that later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The morning sun burns the skin and the brick-walls around them; the sound of people walking is heard around the corner, their comments regarding the heat and then the talk to the market's merchants slowly quiets down as they keep going. Their arms stay together and Prompto basiclly drags Noctis' across the streets, points out every single eye-catching thing he's able to find. He admires the flowers, the buildings and stores as Prompto does, even if they've seen the beauty Lestallum possesses many times before.

"It's nice, right?" Prompto says as he pulls his hand away from a grey building to return to his orignal place. An equally grey man greets them as they walk by his store.

"Yeah, it is." Noctis says and laughs at his friend's excitment; just before Prompto's loud gasp and tugging of his arm startles him.

"Look!" He explains. Noctis' turns his shocked expression towards Prompto's pointing finger. A small store with a red sign lay besides them, it's beige walls are covered by two inked menus which hangs besides the grey man. It conveys a homely and warm feeling despite its size, the smell of meat wells out as he waves too.  
"I'm starving," Prompto says as Noctis' looks back. He nods his head once towards the food store as he continues. "It looks new. You want something? For breakfast, I mean."

Noctis' glances over to the old man again, he smiles back at him, to then turn back to slowly shake his head.

"No, I'm good." He says, looks apologetic. "I'm not really hungry."

The excitment simmers down. "You sure?" Prompto asks, shows a dismissive hand towards the old man as he tries to call out again. "There's wild barramundi and schnitzel sandwishes. Some of your favorites, right?" He looks bewildered.

"Mm, I'm sure." Noctis' replies and Prompto pauses, bites his lower lip.

"You need to eat, though. Fuel up for the upcoming hunt," He brings his feet together with a bang of his heel, pulls his index finger into the air as he continues with a stern voice."Breakfast is of outmost importance, a necessity for a good start of your day." His accent is awful. Noctis laughs. He brings his finger back down to grin back at him, somewhat bashful. Sorry, Ignis.

As Noctis' laughter stops he shakes his head once more. "I can't," He then says, motions with his hand. "I'm nauseated." He pauses before he lets out a meek 'Sorry.'

Prompto smacks his shoulder in response, unexpectly. "Jeez," He puts his hands on his hips. "That's nothing to apologize for."

Noctis rubs his shoulder with his hand. "Really?" He then questions.

"Well yeah," Prompto answers, somewhat confused. "Not your fault your body is a bitch." He gains a scoff in reply and at that he brings both his hands up in the air, to then slam them down onto Noctis' shoulders, hard and one on each. "It's decided!" He yells. Noctis yelps in surprise and now it's his turn to look confused.

"What-"

"I will take care of your breakfast and your well-being." Prompto explains. "Since you are unable to, I will. I'll show that body of yours who's in charge." He lets go of his shoulders, determined. He then turns his heels towards the store, awhile Noctis' unable to form anything coherent. "First of all, you need food." He walks over to the man who's face immidetly lights up, a smile plastered to his features as he happily takes the order and then returns back to the kitchen. Noctis manages to walk over to Prompto in the absent of the man, the apparent seller and cook.

"You can eat it as soon as you're able to." Prompto says as he arrives, puts his hands into his backpockets. "You got time. Some, at least. Until I force you to eat." He points at the other, his index finger posing as a threat.

Noctis hums before he reassures: "I'm still not hungry."

"You better be soon." He brings his hand back to his pocket, turns away. "You didn't eat anything yesterday," He pauses as he thinks. "Or the day before that. Not even the day before that-" Prompto turns his head back. "When did you last eat anyhting?"

Noctis only shrugs in response, turns to look at the food store. _Tried to eat the night before_. The sound of the man frying meat and moving pans is heard. _Puked it all up hours later_. A loud thud as a used one is tossed into the sink.

"You need to eat." Prompto utters, concern evident in his voice.

Noctis looks back at him. "You sound like a mother." He then says and lifts an eyebrow. It stays quiet for a second as Prompto simply stares back at him, to then be interrupted as he throws his hands together with a sharp intake of air.

"Oh, my poor child." He brings them to his mouth with a low sniffle. "Going to starve, thinnen down and turn into nothing right before me eyes." He sobs into his hands and at that Noctis hits him lightly on the head. The sobbing cuts short and he looks up again, bewilderment turns into anger. "Don't you hit your _mother_." He says in a strict voice and then grins as Noctis' fakes a gag, to then smile.

  The man arrives to the front desk and startles them both as he brings the bags of food to its surface. Prompto quickly turns his head at the sound, runs over to receive the bags. He thanks the man as he takes them who does the same in return with a smile.  
"We got food." Prompto eagerly flashes the bags as he rejoins him, hands one of them over. "Here you go." He says as Noctis studies the brown bag; to which he then raises his hand to cover his nose from the smell.  
"No? Alright then." Prompto brings the bag down again. "I'll keep it safe for you." He winks, just before he brings their arms back together to then start walking again.

  "Prompto?" Noctis says as they pass through the next alleyway and Prompto hums to show that he's listening, the bags with food swings back and forth with his arm's movement. "Are you worried about me?"

The bags stops slightly as he turns towards Noctis'. The surrounding buildings looms over them and covers them in cooler shadows as he looks at him. "I don't know," He starts and turns, thinks for a moment. "Maybe a little. I mean-- You did get hurt. Should I be?" He glances back. Noctis' sighs as he does, grabs hold of his hair with his right hand.

"No you shouldn't be. You don't have to be," He brings his arm back down again. "I'm fine."

"Okay, that's-," Prompto smiles towards the other. "That's good." It becomes quiet again and they keep walking. Noctis stops just before they exit the alley though, puts his hands together as Prompto stops too and turns towards him.

"Thank you," He then says, clears his throat and pauses for a moment. "For worrying."

Prompto's smile only grows bigger. "Of course." He replies just before he locks his arm with the other again, as he does: Noctis smiles back.

_'If he says he's "fine", he is fine.' Wasn't it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next, one step closer to the hunt. It will take longer for me to write that chapter, I'm sure.. but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. I'll try to make sure of that! And it will also be longer, I think :)
> 
> Hope you'll manage to stay and that I've still kept your interest.
> 
> Please do leave kudos, comment and so on, once again! Never thought so many would be intrested in my stories, and I hope to keep it that way with both my fics. (Psst, read my other fic "Bottom of the Pit" too. please)
> 
> Until next time,  
> thank you!


	4. Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the past and present time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this far! As I said it would, this took longer to write. For that I am sorry. But! This chapter is also much longer than the one before. Which is a good thing, I hope.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And that it was worth the wait. 
> 
> So sorry for that, once again.
> 
> Now and in the future, you'll get more story :)
> 
> I'm nervous to post this. Also, the first time I'm writing a fight scene with more than one person in it.

   (Several weeks earlier)

Dirt crunches beneath the red soles of their shoes as they doge the Necromancer’s next attack; it flies as the three of them jumps and avoids the striking blue beam, as they scatter across the field. Its filthy minions follow with and surrounds them immediately after, aimed forth by its master and ready to strike. Prompto fires another shot at the skeletons, jumps out of the way from Gladiolus who crushes the next with his sword, rejoining the fray besides him.

“Focus on the Necromancer!” Ignis shouts as he moves over to them, knives ready to strike as another shot resonates.

“We know!” Prompto replies in the same manner as he reloads his gun, his last shot fired, and yelps as a skeleton grabs hold of his leg before he’s able to finish. Its thin fingers coils around his calf and he kicks at it as the hand squeezes harder. A knife to its head then, and it falls off. Prompto turns and thanks the other, Ignis nods and at that, Prompto completes his earlier act. Awhile, Gladiolus charges towards the daemon.

The robes of its skeleton bearer lifts and shifts as it floats across the dirt, greets the attacker then with blue sparks. Its beam fills up and the triangle materializes, a warning shout from Ignis makes Gladiolus shift to the side as it is released. The grass seems to turn a crispy black beneath the blue light, a row of shots follow and then a jarring scream as Ignis joins Gladiolus.

All the bullets had hit the target and Prompto triumphs as the daemon grabs hold of its face, momentarily, as it then looks up at him. Its minions gathers around him and he kicks, punches and shoots at them once more. The small pause of the attacks and then the opening on their master had now only gifted him with its full attention. _Shit_.

The dameon floats past Gladiolus and Ignis and they swear as it charges towards the gunman. Prompto brings forth another gun at the notice, uses his left to keep the icky hands of the skeletons away and then, his right to send swift bullets at the Necromancer. It flinches as they hit, but it doesn't stop its forward march.

“Guys,” He drags the word out, a clawed hand interrupts his call as it swings at him. He moves, kicks another skeleton as he puts a bullet in the first. “A little help, please!” He then yells, panic clear in his voice as a blue hue flies above him.

Gladiolus and Ignis reaches the other just before the Necromancer grabs hold of him. The heavy sword swings down at the skeleton’s arm and Prompto falls to the ground at the impact, the sword hitting the ground and cleaving the arm in half right besides him. Ignis’ outstretched hand helps him back to his feet, and is then let go as he brings back his guns. The daemon looms over them, studies its lost limb to then shift its eyes to the enemy, moves its remaining arm with an open hand towards them.

“All we got!” Ignis order immediately pulls them into action.

They all avoid the Necromancer’s descending arm and responds with a hail of gunshots and slashes. It screams, again at the next shot and then at the next swing of a knife, of the heavy sword. It seems to back down and its skeleton minions rattles around in panic, unable to reach their master in the midst of the quick actions. The blue light returns once more and Prompto steps to the side for the next attack, awaits the blur of Noctis’ sword. The triangle appears, a last try from the daemon’s side to kill the humans. The light shines brighter, and at the loud swear from Gladiolus, its silvery eyes seems to grin. Prompto turns around, pauses as he mentally punches himself for his mistake. A rough hand grabs hold of him in Noctis’ absence instead, pulls him away from the release of the beam.

“What are you doing!?” Gladiolus shouts and Prompto flinches as the beam dies down, having, luckily, missed them all. The skeletons moves to join them again, despite that, Ignis keeps at the Necromancer, its weaken state making it slow and unable to dodge his knives.

“Im sorry,” Prompto says as his arm is let go. “I forgot.” He looks up towards the other, apoplectic.

“Well, you can’t.” Gladiolus answers, anger clear in his voice as he pulls forth his sword again. "He's only been missing for the last part of this fight. You can't falter for that." He looks at the other, disguised worry hiding behind his angry expression as he readies his sword to rejoin Ignis.

Prompto nods, calls out for his two guns to then bring one of them up to his head in a figurative salute. “Yes, sir.” He says, turns towards the hoard of smaller skeletons at the roll of Gladiolus’ eyes and puts it down again. He aims them both as the other leaves him, the screams of the dying Necromancer sounds behind him as he shoots, takes down two skeletons at the same time with bullets to their heads.

The screams soon wavers and disappears all together into the dark night.

   (Present day)

“What do you have there?” Gladiolus asks as the door of the regalia is closed. Prompto sits down in the front seat and the brown bags rustles as he brings them to display, now, turned around towards the other.

“Food!” He exclaims and Gladiolus hums in response, reaches for the bags but they’re pulled out of his reach with a: “Nope,” Prompto pops the ‘p’ and slowly shakes his head, the sound of Noctis as he opens the door is heard before he continues. “This is for Noctis and I, our lunch and dinner.” He says as he nods at the newly arrived. Noctis looks up at the mention of his name, the sweet smell of the food gifts him with a glare from Gladiolus as he meets his eyes.

“What?” He questions as he puts down the vials of high-potions between them, Gladiolus breaths out and crosses his arms, turns to look back at Prompto.

“I’m hungry too, you know.” He states to the one leaning over the front seat. Prompto pauses for a few, before he flicks his tongue out and then back again, to then turn back to his assigned place. A groan in response. The door to his left opens and then enters Ignis, he sits and corrects himself in the seat as Gladiolus keeps on staring at Noctis. (“Please stop.” “No.”). Hands lay at the steering wheel as Prompto puts the bag between his legs and Ignis turns his head around to look at the two in the back.

“Are we all ready?” He gains a tired nod from Noctis who’s already slid halfway down his seat, and then the similar from Gladiolus.

“As ready as we can be.” The larger man says, leans back into his seat as Prompto agrees with him. Ignis turns back and grabs hold of the wheel with both hands at the reassurance.

“Well then,” He says and starts the car with the turning of the key. “We got a long drive ahead of us.” And at that, he drives out of the Lestallum parking lot.

 A five hours drive later, and Noctis wakes up. He shifts in his seat, the warm leather sticks to his bare arms, to his back which his t-shirt had slid up and left free, groaning awhile as he then turns to his side. The regalia motions up and down at the present of a rock on the road and at that Noctis opens his eyes. At the same time, Gladiolus takes notice and puts down his book.

“Mornin’,” he says to the newly awakened Noctis. Disheveled black hair swings around as Noctis sits himself up, the orange hue of the descending sun greeting him as he looks out of the window. “ _Hello_?” He turns around at the sound, Gladiolus sits with his book in his hand, slightly lowered and looking back at him. Awaiting an answer.

“Yeah?” Noctis manages as he rubs his eyes, his body feels heavy and acts slowly. The tapping of the seat in front of him attracts his attention instead.

He is met by Prompto, who’s once again leaning over his own seat. “Slept well, sleeping beauty?” He grins back at him as he asks and Ignis looks on through the rearview mirror, to then look back to the road. Noctis nods in response, moves himself more upright.

“Where are we?” He asks and Ignis turns his eyes over to him again.

“We’re in Leide as of now,” He replies, motions with his hand towards the vast desert surrounding them. “Newly arrived.” He pulls his hand back to the wheel and Prompto sits down again. Noctis looks around.

“We’re stopping at the next haven.” Ignis adds with a tap of his finger on the wheel.

He turns back around. “We are?”

“Yeah,” Prompto is the one to answers. “We need to eat, and we need to rest. Can’t defeat some electric cats on empty stomachs, nor on no sleep.” He gains a glare from Ignis at the broken accent and Noctis can’t help but laugh as the act goes unnoticed by Prompto; to then pull a hand to his mouth as the glare switches to him instead.

His laughter quiets down.

“Fair enough”, Noctis then says as Gladiolus turns back to his book, trying to salvage the last rays of natural light. “Sounds like a good plan.” Ignis nods and returns all his focus back to the road and Prompto flashes him with a thumbs up before he turns back around.

Dried trees and scattered bushes zooms past the regalia as the drive keeps on. Noctis glances at the burning sun as it follows with, its light blending into the purple sky and leaving trails of orange in its wake. He leans backwards into his seat again, studies the passing environment some more, a weak thudding with him.

The sun has almost bid them goodbye when the turquoise smoke becomes visible. Ignis turns the engine off as the regalia is parked besides the Pallebram haven, the runes lighting up their path in the stead of the headlights.

“We’re here.” He voices as he turns to the driver’s door. Noctis immediately opens his, having grown impatient during the last half-an-hour, and exits the car. Prompto calls out after him to wait to no avail, before he too opens his representative door.

Gladiolus shares a glance with Ignis as the first is thrown shut again, a short one, as when the next closes, they both follow.

They receive their packing from the trunk before they walk up onto the wide rock, all carrying their share to then hurry with the preparation of the camp; Gladiolus sits hunched over by the blue fire, keeps a watchful eye over it with the poking of a stick, Ignis makes ready for their dinner, and at the same time, Noctis and Prompto sets up the tent.

“Hand me the tent peg!” Prompto demands as he holds down the rope attached to the fabric to the ground, incapable to move without ruining it all. Noctis looks around at the command. Pauses before he points towards Gladiolus.

Prompto glances over as his stick is brought into the fire again, the flames licking it as Gladiolus stares into it. He looks back.

“Haha,” Deadpanned. “You know which one I mean.”

Noctis hands over the grey peg with a smile of innocence.

As the tent then is finished, standing upright and sturdy against the heated wind, Noctis walks over to Ignis with Prompto in tow.

Pots and pans bangs against each other in the makeshift kitchen.

“What will you be having?” The taller man asks as they arrive, putting the first pot to the side as he brings a pan to the hotplate. Noctis only shrugs, but Prompto quickly points to the brown bag on the ground besides the high table. Ignis follows his finger to then turn back again. “Alright,” He moves down to bring it up. “I’ll make sure to reheat it so you’ll be able to join us at dinner.” Prompto thanks the other, Noctis accompanies him with a simply shake of his head instead.

“You can skip my share,” He says, waves with his hand as he starts to back away. “I’m not really hungry.”

Prompto shifts between the two, worry present in his features as Noctis intends to turn away.

“I will not,” Ignis refuses and regains Noctis’ attention, a questioning look then as he stops. Ignis pauses with a push of his glasses before he continues with a stern voice. “Don’t think your refusal of food has gone unnoticed, as of that, you must eat. We all notice and you will not do this hunt without a proper meal.”

Noctis looks shocked. “Wait, what-”

“No questioning, and no refusal. You will sit down with us and eat your share.” Ignis states as he brings his hand forth. Prompto nods in agreement as he does, glad over the act of the other, but also, somewhat nervous. _Why?_ He mentally shrugs to that.

“Is that understood?” Ignis finally questions the dismayed Noctis.

Noctis stands still for a moment, unsure on how to react and on how to respond. He looks back and forth between the two as he tries to form an disagreement. Unable to, he shifts his weight between his feet, breaths out as he turns towards Prompto.

“Yeah,” He tries to smile as he then turns to look at Ignis. “I understand.” He could do nothing else.

Ignis smiles back.

“Good.”

Gathered around the fire, they all await Ignis for the serving of the meal. Darkness surrounds the haven and reluctantly they notice the sound of wandering daemons, despite the idle conversation. They join the crackling fire, melts into it as the minutes pass and as they walk closer to then returns further away.

Noctis can’t stop his leg from jumping up and down as he sits in his camping chair, the small rocks on the ground moving alike with it as it does. He’s unable to decide if he wants to lean forwards or back into the beage chair, and ever so slowly, imagined nausea creeps up on him.  

He fails to notice the worried glances from Prompto, but in spite of it, he still feels watched. He knows he can’t eat. _Sadly_ , he thinks, _he’s well aware_. But as Ignis said, he couldn’t refuse. So then, at the annunciation of the food being finished, he smiles and gladly takes it into his hands; his tired body somewhat hopeful at the sight of the yellow rice and meat, only somewhat, as the smell soon reaches his nostrils.

He laughs with his friends, happily and genuine as they all eat, the blue fire waving back and forth in front of them. Finishes it all, the bland rice and then the putrid, boring meat. He even compliments Ignis for his cooking after he’s tasted a spoonful from Gladiolus’.

They all seem content with him finally eating, Prompto turns and smiles at him every other minute and he smiles back.

“Did you like it?” he later asks, as they return their finished plates to Ignis. Noctis dries his mouth with the back of his hand before he nods.

“Yeah.” He answers, because he really thinks he would’ve, and Prompto grins back. Gladiolus then brings his hands together with a loud clap, rises from his chair as he gains everyone’s attention.

“Time to sleep.” He says, and at that Ignis finishes with the dishes and agrees, Prompto does the same. All then, turns towards the tent.

The flames licks the discarded stick as sleep falls, a constant blue with its protective fury.

And hopefully,  _he hopes,_  he’ll stay full.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So, so much! Hope you noticed that this chapter was longer and that I've kept your interest.
> 
> Actually, I'm already finished with the chapter after this too, so if people still are intrested (and even if you aren't) I'll post it very soon. That is even longer than this, If I remember right.
> 
> And I've finally got more story :) I decided when I got stuck on writing this chapter that I had to figure stuff out, that I couldn't just have several scattered ideas. 
> 
> Which means, that the reason behind this chapter's long wait, isn't there anymore. I know exactly what to write! And I hope you're also happy about that with me. (Up until some points at least, but let's not think of that now shh)
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos, comment(!) and so on. Just you reading this gives me the motivation to keep writing though.
> 
> You may have noticed that both Ardyn and Lunafreya have been added to the characters.. hmm, what does that mean?  
> (Maybe I'll change the summary too)
> 
> And next time! Well, it's gonna be emotional.


	5. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' unable to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, already! And it is a long one this time too. I hope to keep it this way.
> 
> I hope it'll be worth the read :)
> 
> It's a tad emotional -- it was to write, at the very least ahh
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you for actually coming this far.

He turns around once more, the sleeping bag restricting and pulling at his shoulder with the roll of his body. The low snores of the others accompanies Noctis as he lays still once more, vacantly staring at the roof of the tent. He’s able to hear them shift slightly and the sound of a lonely sabretusk closing in too, as he fails to achieve any more sleep.

He’s restless, unable to lay still.

The weak thrumming of his wound keeps him from thinking of anything else and he brings both his hands to his face with a groan, drags them down across it slowly before he removes them again. _Needs fresh air_ , he thinks as he glances over to Prompto besides him; his eyes shut and his face in a dreamless rest. Turns to look at the other two; the loud snores of Gladiolus absent for once. He sighs as he then notices every dent in his sleeping pad, as the heat grabs at him and the noises become too loud. A low whining sound escaping him as he then rises, covering both his ears, one hand on each.   

The breaths of his friends fills the small tent, and although he knows he shouldn’t, he quietly exits it just before they all suffocate him.

 Noctis climbs down the back of the rune clad rock, its indentations serving as grappling points for his hands. Lands then with a thud on the dirt, the orange, sometimes yellow ground lighting up in the present of his flashlight. He coughs and walks barefooted right into the desert, the wind whining in his ears and the sky cloudfree, starlit together with the moon.

Without a goal in mind, he keeps on walking.

The low sound of a pack of daemons further ahead makes him halt then, to remain unnoticed. He simply stands and looks at them as they walk in a hoard, buffing on the other when they get in each other’s way. The white stars stare back down at him as he then shifts his sight upwards, breathing in and out in a cold rhythm.

He feels the ever present wound by his abdomen stretch. The irritable, dirty bandage as it shifts with every new intake of air. It itches slightly and Noctis sighs to then cough again, the stars seemingly shining even brighter than seconds past.

He wonders, if he would’ve stopped if it weren’t for the night’s daemons. If he would’ve kept walking till he simply couldn’t anymore.

A funny and scary thought. He knew that he would have.

He tries to muffle his next cough with his hand. The unstoppable sound interrupting his thoughts. A row of hacks forces him to turn his head down again and he starts to panic as his single hand does not quiet it down, squeezes it even harder around his mouth then, afraid that it would able him noticed. He’s forced to bring his other hand upwards too to halt the next. Although, he’s still unable to hold it all as the coughing fit turns to vomit.

He retches as the thick liquid leaves his mouth despite himself, again then as he falls to his knees before he’s able to remove his hands.

It spreads over the rocky ground, curls around peebles and sticks to his palms as he removes them. Long threads of saliva and vomit hanging from his fingers. A low whine. Another load leaves his mouth and he notices the chewed rice and meat follow with, watches it as it lands as a lump of dark, black goo on the warm ground. He chokes back tears as he vomits stomach acid, it all covering teeth and gum.

Burning his throat.

As it lands the liquid seems to cease, soon he has nothing left to throw up. The tears threatens his eyes as the last drops of rotten blackness leaves him, as it joins the rest in the puddle on the ground.

It comes to a full stop, his throat is raw and stings, _like fire_ , as he fills his lungs with a rapid breathing promptly after. In and out. _Inandoutinandout._ He tells himself. Repeats it.

Noctis tries to stop himself from crying, fearing the daemons, he slowly leans back on his legs as he sits down on top of them. His breathing calms as he continues his chant and the small, sharp rocks on the ground cut into his bare legs, creating swallow crates as he presses at them. He couldn’t care less about them.

He pulls his shaking hands towards his face, the vile stench and the viscid remainiants causes him to stop in the midst of it, forces him to squeeze his eyes shut. Instead he opens and closes them. Wrists aching at the action.

He struggles with keeping his breath slow and even, he brings his hands forwards and completely open as he tries to focus on the inhalation, then on his exhaliation. Albeit, he fails as he opens his eyes again. The black covers all of his trembling hands. Shock displays itself as he moves his fingers, curls them back and forth. Noctis vigorously starts to rub at his hands then. Panicked as the layers of vomit piles of, but the black remains.

He dries them off on his shirt, presses them harshly against the fabric. He tries to ignore the weakened state of his, _everything_ , as he turns then them over again, as he twists them around and studies them.

Still, his hands are _pitch black_ , and his heart restlessly thuds against his chest.

_No. Nonono..._

The black skin trails over his wrists, crawls around them to then blend into the pale white. He quickly brings his right hand back to his other. A row of swears escapes as he scratches at it with dark fingers, turns to feeble joy then as he manages to remove small chunks of it with every new line of sharp nails. He keeps scratching, hard and unstopping. Blood trails down his hand in the skin’s stead. Falls to the ground in crimson drops.

Drip, drip.

“What are you doing?”

The sudden noise causes Noctis to swiftly turn around, mere instinct making him pull his hands back at the bitter taste in his mouth and the person, now, in front of him. His friend meets his eyes, questionly looking down at him as he sits hunched on the ground, hands behind his back and with no answer. He _tries_ , but. The heath twists his vocal cords.

Gladiolus sighs as he gains no response to then walk the last few steps between them. Small dust clouds crumbling under his feet as he does. He offers his hand to the other as he stops again, Noctis simply glances at it before he ignores it to stand up. His knees shaking as he unimpressively rises to his feet, to then diminish as he nods to start walking off.

Gladiolus grabs hold of him before he’s able, though.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Noctis yelps as his aching arm is pulled and he’s stopped, turns back then, slowly, to look at the firm expression of its beholder. Gladiolus swallows as he lets go of his arm, satisfied with the attention.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He then says and Noctis flinches at the volume, despite, it not being as loud as it can be. Not even close. Gladiolus tries to hold back for the fragile form before him.

It’s quiet.

Noctis laughs flatly then, claims confusion. “What are you talking about?”

A scoff. “You know _very well_ what I am talking about.” Gladiolus motions with his arm to their surroundings, Noctis follows the notion, hums to then say nothing.

“You’re in the middle of nowhere!” Gladiolus eclaims and flashes his hands at the lack of an understanding. “In the middle of the night.”

 _Just leave me_. “I know.” is Noctis’ response.

“You clearly don’t ‘know’ the gravity of that, though.” Gladiolus says as he pulls his hands back down. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have walked out here, _alone_ , into the hands of unexpected daemons.” Noctis fiddles with his hands behind his back, the action utterly aggravating with the lack of  acknowledgement. 

The stars glimmers above them, a pulsing white.

Gladiolus grumbles as he reaches for his arm. “Are you even _listening_ ?” Noctis snarls as he does, tries to pull back as he grabs hold of it. “You can’t keep doing this _shit_ ,” He twists the arm in a solid grip, no intentions for it to hurt but beyond escape. Noctis’ struggle wavers.

“Leaving in the middle of the night to Astrals know where! Worrying us!” Gladiolus continues, unspoken words are spit out as he keeps his grip. Weak twitches only causing it to harden.

“I’m fine.” A brittle try.

“Not one night goes by without me finding your bed empty. No reason to _why_ ever explained!”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Noctis’ grints out between clenched teeth again. He pulls at his arm to no avail, displays his other. “Why can’t you understand that.” Hand tense and open. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine. Get it already!”

Gladiolus brings his arm upwards at his cry, Noctis’ forced to move forwards, closer as he does. “Then _act like it_.” He puts the other’s hand at display, dried blood covers his wrist and deep lacerations his reddened skin. Noctis goes quiet, his breath stuck in his throat at the sight. The sight of his pale, bloody hand.

“You see?” Gladiolus lets go off his arm and at that, it falls limply back to his side. He brings his own to his hair, pulls it through dark brown locks as he sighs once more. He looks back at Noctis who stands still, studying both his hands with an almost unreadable, seemingly joyful expression. The scene before him too much then, causes him to bring forth a potion after he’s brought his hand back down. The sound of glass turns Noctis’ sight upwards before Gladiolus grabs hold of his arm again, gently, as he then crushes the green bottle over his self inflicted wounds.

A lowly whispered: “Thank you.” Escapes from Noctis as the liquid covers them all, sizzling at the skin to then thread it shut once more. Gladiolus hums in response, lets go of the hand as only a pink hue is left in the wound’s wake.

As he’s free again Noctis brings his hand back, blinks at it and starts to massage his wrist without any further words. A slight soreness still remains as he presses on top of it with his thumb, although, the visible traces of it all are gone. He lets out a shaky breath and Gladiolus clears his throat then to regain his attention.

Noctis looks back at the other’s furrowed brows.

“Listen,” Gladiolus pauses shortly before he continues, messes with his hair again. ”We’re all worried about you.” He glances down at Noctis who then in response wears a guilty expression. He sighs, tries find the right words. “But, if you say you’re fine, I will treat you like you _are.”_ He pulls a finger up, highlighting his point. “Even if you _aren’t_.”

“We have a mission, and I will not treat you any different for it. If you’re fine, I expect you to _function._ ” He let’s the words sink in with pause as he pulls it back down. “But if it all is a lie, you _need_ to tell us. Don’t be so fucking stubborn about it and tell us now.” He looks at Noctis as he the last sentence slips out, although, hoping that he’ll manage an honest answer because of it. A sense of hollowness in the stead of the guilt is splayed across Noctis’ face. The simple state of the warm wind passes them as he then remains quiet.

He groans. “You’ve heard what I’ve said?” Gladiolus then asks after a moment, a bit beaten as he crosses his arms.

Noctis nods his head slowly at the question, thinks about it as he then tries to smile. “Yes, I have.” Gladiolus doesn't look convinced, indicated by the rise of an eyebrow. “I did!” Noctis then exclaims, lifts both his hands in the air. “And I will.”

Gladiolus follows the other’s hands with his eyes. “You will what?” He asks.

“Tell you if something’s wrong.” Noctis answers, motions like it’s an obvious thing. He gains a sigh from the other as he bites his own tongue, then, a row of ‘alrights’ in a stiff voice. Gladiolus looks back at him, suppressed anger and doubt are in his eyes.

“Okay,” He says. “Good.”

He moves his hand to pat Noctis’ shoulder, one light hit before he brings it down again. He notes the stiffen stance afterwards, Noctis fiddling with the hem of his shirt which is a somewhat darker grey from usual. He just then notices the lack of clothes, the toes of bare feet digging into the orange dirt. If it weren’t for the heat, he would’ve asked. He sucks on his lower lip at the sight, releases it then with a barely noticeable smacking sound.

“Do you promise?” He then asks.

Noctis pauses for a second, swallows to then remove a hand from his shirt.

In a quick motion he pulls only his little finger to display. “I promise.” He answers in a serious tone, wiggles it slightly then with a smile, it all like when he was a child.

He gains nothing else but a simple stare and his finger falters together with his smile. Somewhat ashamed. He sharply pulls in a breath of air as Gladiolus brings his own little finger up at the notice of it. A lump in his throat then as it is brought back down with a nod.

“Alright!” Gladiolus claps his hands together, the action startling Noctis, the lump gets swallowed in a gulp. “Let’s go back to the haven.” He says, gestures away from all the dirt and faraway daemons.

Noctis clears his throat. “You can go ahead.”

Gladiolus looks back at him. “Really?” Unimpressed. “Do you think I’ll leave you here after all this.”

“Yes?” He brings his hands up in a defensive pose as Gladiolus irks forwards, stops him before he does anything in response. “I promised!” Noctis laughs weakly as he brings them back down, grabs hold of his shirt again. “I’ll catch up to you in just a few minutes.”

Gladiolus remains unconvinced. Scratches at his ear as he sighs loudly, stops then, conviction not changed in the slightest. But despite that.

“ _Fine_ .” He looks around. The daemons are long gone, but a trace of stirred dust. “But,” He brings a warning finger upwards, mere centimeters from the other’s face. “If you’re not back in ten minutes I will come here and _carry you_ back myself.”

Noctis gently pushes his finger aside. “I’ll be back before five.” A teasing smile.

“You better be.” A scoff then as Gladiolus backs away. He lays a careful eye to their surroundings again; as satisfied as he could be then, as no threats but the vast, barren land presents themselves, he turns to walk away. Slight mistrust present in every step.

Noctis squeezes the hem of his shirt harder, with white knuckles as Gladiolus looks back at him one last time. He shows him the finger of their promise and at that, gains a final warning of: “Ten minutes!” before his friend turns towards the haven again. The slowly drifting dirt clouds soon enveloping him completely.

As he is left alone again he barely manages to muffle a pathetic cry. It makes his throat tremble as he covers his mouth with his hands and his legs stings with white noise. The lonely sound of lost creatures his only companion now.

_Oh, you don’t want your friends to know, do you?_

He bites at his lower lip as his thoughts mock him, wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand as the tears does the same. _Shut up_. He slowly sits down, bottom resting on top of his heels.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up_. Claws at his hair. Draws iron blood from his lip.

 _You can’t let them know_.

He _knows_ , already. That he can’t tell them. That he must lie. He doesn’t need his stupid, broken mind to remind him of that. But in spite of it all, guilt gnaws away at him for breaking his promise mere seconds after it had been made. Fearing a moment were they all realize that he’s misused their trust.

He clenches his right hand into a fist.  

Every worry voiced in careful and low tones, every glance and reassuring smile etches itself into him. Every whisper that was thought to have gone unnoticed, angering him more for every day that goes past.

He lets his tears fall freely as he brings his fist into the air, swallows his cries then as he hits his wound, over and over again. Repeating the act, cursing it with every new hit of hard knuckles.

Again.

Again, again, again.

He falls then to the dirty ground, his fists relaxing and falling limp to his side. The cuts at his abdomen lay raw beneath the bandage, pulsing against the material and stinging harshly with every new breath. He lets out a whimper, his hand shaking from the impacts and aching slightly. Although, the putrid voice gone.

Five minutes must’ve passed. He turns his head back upwards, looks towards the long line of smoke in the distance. He swallows, a weak iron taste still present. Noctis slowly rises to his feet, laughs as he wobbles on his unsteady legs and the orange dirt flies underneath the grasp of his toes. A soft hand lay against the tender skin as he then walks his first step, small and careful, then longer as he fastens his pace.

He tries to ignore the hunger as he walks back. The lingering thought that he must change his bandage there in its stead.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, so much for reading! I'm glad that so many seem to enjoy this, and I'm so happy to have kept people intrested.
> 
> I said at the end of chapter three (I think it was ??) that the hunt would be coming up next. Haha, that did not end up happening. But well, that's good! Because these things needed to happen before that. 
> 
> And the mission that Gladiolus mentioned, I hope you get what I referred to. This is a canon divergence after all (I think that is what it is called..)
> 
> If you're confused, don't worry! Slowly and steadily everyhing will come into place.
> 
> Next time, the hunt! Yes, I mean it actually. I hope at least haha. I'll try my best to write another fight scene.
> 
> Also, I've changed the summary a bit now, it looks better hopefully. Plus, you may have noticed that I added "Chapter art to come!", which it is. I've actually drawn something for chapter one already, buut, afraid to add it (and also, I don't know how haha).
> 
> But, we'll see.
> 
> Until next time, thank you! I hope you'll stay and see how this story turns out. At the moment, we haven't even been to Altissa and we're going all the way to the end. Jeez, what have I gotten myself into hahah
> 
> Now, I've talked for far too long, and I don't even think people read these. But, see you soon! I hope to not make you wait for too long for the maybe anitclimatic hunt.
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos, comment(!) and so on. Just you reading this gives me the motivation to keep writing though.
> 
> If you notice that I've written something that's off, or if you notice my own notes that may have been forgotten there, please do tell!
> 
> poor noctis


	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Like, a half a year? Since last time I've finished school, basically moved out and started working. So, a lot has been happening. I can't really imagine that there is someone still interested in my story, but here's to hoping haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I never dropped this story, I just wasn't able to continue for a while. We've still not gotten very far, oh boy. But, more and more hints to what's happening are coming. In this chapter too :)
> 
> And I've written another fight!! I always get stuck on those. Ha, got stuck on "The hunt" literally-  
> Wrote the first part earlier this year, so, everything is a bit better at the end of the chapter. I think so at least.
> 
> Also, this chapter is twice as long to normal. you're welcome haha. Hope you're still curious enough to read!

“Are we ready to make move?” 

The lingering smell of burning wood fills the air, the crackling ashes too as Ignis turns to look at the other two. Prompto nods in response, delivers a gently jab of his elbow to Noctis’ side who stands beside him, at which his attention turns back from the blushing sky to Ignis.

An “ _ Of course”,  _ accomines Noctis’s nod then and Prompto’s lips curls into a gentle smile. The sound of the shifting glass of high-potions is heard as Gladiolus joins them, the ever-blue flames of the fire still shifting from his pass, stops then as Ignis receives half of them with a greeting. Gladiolus grunts in response and Ignis lifts an questioning eyebrow at his raveled expression, turns one of the high-potions over in his left hand as he pauses instead of putting them all away. A quick pat of Prompto’s hand churns Noctis back once  again, his eyes leaving the vast orange fields as he turns towards him with a frown. Prompto scowls back shortly and motions him away from the mighty and safe rock. Noctis’ frown turns to confusion at the  _ shooing  _ hands but he complies anyway.

The high-potion still turns back and forth in the hand as they then leave Ignis and Gladiolus alone, the gravel doing the same as the bottle under their feet. Noctis’ brushes his bottom with a glare towards an innocent Prompto by the last drop to solid ground.

Their new distant then leaves the older two alone and the silence only remains shortly.

“You look tired.” Ignis stops the high-potions movement, secretly thankful towards Prompto for the privacy with the statement.

Gladiolus glares back at him, decides to lay his focus on the temporary disposal of the green bottles instead of answering. Sighs then at the patient eyes which still looks upon him.

“I am,” He asserts as the last one is stored away, he twitches his hand upwards as he looks back at Ignis, awaits a continuation. “ _ Why _ ?” He adds at the lack thereof, not much more like a question than a demand.

“Well,” Ignis pauses as he too stores the other half of them away. “You look a tad more rough around the edges.”

Gladiolus laughs at the response, gains a slight upward twitch of the mouth as he settles down. “Do I now?” He laughs again, funny as it is, but it comes out rather hollow.

Ignis small smile falters as the laughter turns to simple puffs of air. He pulls his now empty hands to his hips, clenches the bone as he then locks his gaze with Gladiolus. “Care to fill me in?” He asks.

Ignis’ able to taste the heat in the air as Gladiolus says nothing. Feels the soft wind blowing against them and catching the fire as the other then audibly breaths out.

“I’m worried”, follows. Gladiolus averts his eyes.

Ignis hands loosen their grip of his hips simultaneously, the act serving as the only indicator of his surprise. He pauses slightly before he answers, removing a hand and twisting his wrist with his words. “Regarding what, exactly?” Ignis asks, a presence of acknowledgement in his tone.

Gladiolus turns back, somewhat reluctant as he fills him in. “About the hunt. About Noctis.”

“Ah.” Ignis simply responds. He turns, pulls his hands together and walks a few steps back as Gladiolus awaits the foreseeable, he stops then to meet his waiting eyes once more. “Now you see the idiocy that this is.” He points, his fingers remains entangled.

Gladiolus groans. “ _ Yes _ ,” He crosses both his arms and stares back at his friend. “Perhaps a: ‘told you so’ is in order?” His voice comes out in a slight mockery. “Are you happy?”

Ignis turns his eyebrows upwards, his glasses rises then with the wrinkle of his nose. “Barely.” He says and pulls his hand to the bridge of his nose, massages the creak in his brows away slowly as he carries on. “But rather I would like you to keep your word of making it work.”

Gladiolus matches Ignis surprised expression mere seconds earlier. He hastily nods his head moments after. “Of course.” He brings his arms back down as he then asks, eyebrows twisted and turned downwards. “How little do you think of me?”

“I think no such thing of you.” Ignis frankly remarks. “And I do not lay the blame with you. In the end, Noctis would be the one with the last say whichever.” He doesn’t miss the grateful expression which Gladiolus tries to conceal at his statement.

“Right,” Gladiolus  says. “We would’ve ended up here one way or another.” Ignis hums lowly to show that he agrees. Both aware that Noctis had started to grow rather restless, their seeming argument turned somewhat short lived. Thankfully so. “But I am still worried.” Gladiolus decides to add, the unmentioned events of the night still fresh in his mind. “We need to get to Galdin Quay, we’ve postponed it long enough already.”

Ignis waits a second before he walks up to him, puts two gentle pats on top of his shoulder together with his reply. “If that’s what you think, talk to him.” He says and retracts his hand, turns to then walk away.

Gladiolus scoffs as Ignis shifts towards the downward ramp which leads to the desert ground. “Don’t you think I’ve tried?” He raises his voice slightly to reach the other’s ears, before he too walks towards the edge of the haven.

Ignis meets Gladiolus gaze as he reaches him. “You always have such a way with words.”

“You claim I haven’t tried hard enough?” Gladiolus asks and Ignis shakes his head, turns it then towards the now solid blue sky, its blush gone with a simple scattered trace of purple. “You think our conversation is over?”

Ignis starts the descent that lays before him, remains from stopping as Gladiolus does. “Your expression is back to its former self.” He looks back at Gladiolus but keeps on with his walk, the small stones before him scatters around as he does and a smile which only looks sad in the light is shown on his face. “And we have a hunt ahead of us, haven’t we?”

With a simple  _ “Yes” _ in return, Gladiolus walks again and joins him. Not knowing what else to say.

 Prompto’s booing fills the air as Noctis shifts his feet in the sand again. Some sad, dried up grass looks on at Noctis display of his body: one of his legs is twisted to the side and his fist covers half of his face and his grin. A new click sounds and a picture moves to the archives of Prompto’s camera. The new pose gains a row of cheers instead, followed by another click and then two.

“Come on! You can do better.” Prompto encourages loudly, the giggle and smile travels with his voice. Noctis responds accordingly, his lips curls into an even bigger smile than the one before, it turns then into a smug one as he brings his hands upwards. His rarely worn white t-shirt travels with his arms and he turns his legs open and sideways. His hips lay abandoned by the fabric as he tilts his chin slightly up. The camera buzzes and a slow click then follows with, albeit no cheer at the provocative pose. Noctis brings his arms back down, almost toppling over as laughter brews from deep within his stomach. The small jabs of pain is promptly ignored as his then laughter goes over to giggles. He heaves after air as Prompto brings down his camera with a loud “ _ What?” _ , his face matching the earlier red shade of the sky.

Noctis pulls his hands to his eyes, dries away at the tears. “Your face-”. He starts as the giggles dies down, tries to catch his breath before he continues. “I’m sorry. You looked hilarious.” He then says, his smile still very present.

Prompto can’t help but smile despite his embarrassment. “Well, you’re easily entertained.” He says as Noctis brings his hands back down.

“Oh, I am.” Noctis confirms. The dried grass seeming to swing in the wind with his lingering laughter.

“What are you up to?”

Prompto yelps at the sudden voice and at the presence of Gladiolus. The silver camera almost jumps out of his hands, although his solid grip luckily keeps it safe and in place as Gladiolus turns to an apotlegic motion of his hands. “Sorry.” He says. Noctis greets Ignis as he too joins them.

“You scared me!” Prompto yells at Gladiolus as he pulls his camera even closer to his chest, protecting it in a sense. A small laugh escapes Noctis again, he quickly covers his mouth with his hand at the glare though. “You keep quiet.” Prompto points at him after freeing one of his hands and Noctis mimics the motion of ‘locking and tossing away the key’. It’s approved by Prompto with a quick nod of his head.

Ignis smiles at the interaction, clears his throat then to gain all their attention.

“Shall we?” He turns one of his hands towards the barren land, gains a row and different versions of “ _Yes.”_ as they all gather and walk on. (He lay his eyes on Gladiolus a few moments longer, the act goes unnoticed and he turns. )

 The smell of sand presses around as they walk past another row of withered, grey trees. Prompto walks in the lead, falls back from time to time for another photo. A click before the distant mountains, another before an abandoned, rusted pipe before he runs back up to Ignis again, showing him the newly snapped photos with a proud smile.

A few steps behind them walks Gladiolus and Noctis. The warm breeze lay almost quiet between them, only filled by the rhythmic scraping of Noctis’ dragging feet. He looks on as Prompto stops once again, a looming rock curls above them as he presses the button, capturing it with his camera. Noctis smiles as he meets Prompto’s eyes, covers his own then as the lens turns towards him and Gladiolus. Prompto lowers it to move ahead again as he removes his hand.

The shuffling of running feet slowly tunes out as the new photos are showcased to Ignis, a row of compliments follows with. The excitement in his friend’s expression at every word is simply contagious, Noctis smiling too as the camera is stored away. It falters slightly as Gladiolus glances at him once more though.

“What is it?” Noctis asks as he turns, meets the other’s gaze then with a barely concealed furrow of his brows.

Surprise surfaces briefly before Gladiolus turns to look straight ahead again, shakes his head. “Nothing,” He says. “Why do you ask?” He then adds.

Noctis turns back with a shrug. “You keep looking at me.”

“Is that wrong?” Gladiolus returns, gains a short stare in return.

“No,” Noctis drags out the word.  _ It’s aggravating.  _ “It’s  _ not  _ wrong.” He moves his hands into the pockets of his pants, fiddles with a long abandoned piece of paper. “I’m just wondering why.”

“You tell me.” Gladiolus says lowly, lifts one of his eyebrows at Noctis as he stops shortly, flabbergasted at the lack of an answer. He walks again as the only response is a questioning motion of the other’s hands.

He pauses for a moment, another tuft of grass crunches beneath their feet as he then turns to look back at Gladiolus. “I came back on time.”

Gladiolus  glances back at him, licks his dried lips lightly before he hums. “Did you now?”

Noctis expression turns foul. “ _ Yes _ , I  _ did _ .” He removes his hands from his pockets, presses his steps harder into the ground. “I came back and there you  _ were _ ,” He turns his hands straight forward at display. “Sleeping tightly in the tent, dreaming of whatever. Couldn’t wake you up then could I? Disturb you to simply state that I am back.”

Gladiolus nods as Noctis pulls his hands back down. “Well good.” He’s gifted another glare. “I’ll just have to take your word then.” Noctis mouths a ‘ _ Yes’ _ to then turn back again, kicking some small pebbles on the ground in the progress.

“Did you get any sleep?” Another question. Noctis fails to withhold a sigh. Gladiolus studies the two in front of them, a unintelligible conversation being held within their march and the shifting movement of Prompto’s hands. “Any at all when you got back?”

“I did.” Noctis smiles. Tries to cover the lie. “Fell fast asleep as soon as I joined you.”

He doesn’t get an answer. Gladiolus moves on. “How are you feeling about the hunt?”

“What is up with all theses questions.” Noctis looks stunned as he shifts slightly in his steps, somewhat irritated too. “Good!” He then exclaims. “I feel  _ good _ about the hunt.” He glares back at an unimpressed Gladiolus. “Are you happy with my answer?”

A shrug.

“What is it?” Noctis asks again, more a demand than a question this time. “And no more questions,  _ please _ .”

Gladiolus turns his head to look back at Noctis. Pauses to think before he answers. “I think you’re lying.”

Noctis laughs at his response, shortly and flat, groans then into the cup of his hands. “You think I’m lying.” He echoes and the words are   muffled by his palms. They walk over the dry ground, a seeming flicker in the air pricks at their bare arms as they remain.

Another shift then and Noctis quickly turns his head with it, startling Gladiolus, to an extent which he will not admit.

“Company!”

A shout further ahead, Ignis addresses them all as three lean and limber Coerul crosses the hill in front of them. A second type of spark fills the air in the same moment, Noctis arms himself with his sword as the predators’ roars fills the orange valley. He merely glances back at Gladiolus as he glares at him.

“Don't you dare--”

Prompto is quick to fall back at the sight of the daemons and he readies his gun as a blur of blue light flies past him. He fires a shot at the Coeurl in the very front and sees how Noctis lands his sword in the next; whines escaping both their daemons simultaneously.

The sword is removed and then swung forwards again. It misses barely as the Coeurl thrashes to the side, dusty clouds swooping in and enveloping Noctis and his two enemies instead. Hiding them behind a rigid screen.

They all are quick to anger at the blood drawn by the sharp blade.

“Noctis, fall back!” A row of bullets are swiftly shot through the dust as Gladiolus shouts, joining Prompto at the fray. He swears as Noctis stays, the sound of meat and blade colliding, then again as yet another, bigger, Courel appears besides the curtain of dust. The heavy sword is quickly brought forth and Gladiolus pushes Prompto to the side as it sets its eyes on them.

He stumbles slightly, his steady focus on  _ not _ hitting Noctis broken, but regains his balance to back away, firing his last shots for the round at Ignis’ foe.

The bigger Coerul’s assault does not give Gladiolus a second to spare, its giant paw swings at him with the momentum of its whole body. The heavy and wide sword is turned flat to the side towards it and revives the blow. Rough claws cuts at the metal and pushes Gladiolus backwards over the sand. He puts his sword away at the next swing and dodges it with a jump to the right. Besides it then, he calls back the reassurance of the shaft in his hands and brings the blade down to its throat. It cuts. The Coeurl shifts as it isn’t deep enough. There is a moment of stillness. A foolish  moment of shared looks. Sparks in the air and past the deep, pitch black eyes of the shaken daemon, beyond the spite in its every limb: the sound of Noctis fighting off two other with vigor.

_ He really did have such a way with words _ .

Gladiolus rises with the static, golden sparks that then surrounds him, stress filling his chest and crushing the moment as the Coeurl’s whiskers whip and slash against the ground. Swear words under his breath; and the sword slips through his grasp as he leaps backwards and sideways, quickly, to avoid its release. Lighting shoots out, crawls alongside the ground. Fast. Caressing rocks and pebbles as it seeks out human contact in which it can spread further.

Gladiolus barely registers the cry as he collides with an unexpected Prompto, although, he manages to grasp his arm and hold them both steady as they spin.

The trail of lighting reaches its limit and stops.

“Thanks?” Prompto stands shaken as he is let go, still once more. His guns but a sparkle of light.

Gladiolus nods at him. “No problem.”

A dozen knives sours between them, it startles them both, followed by a sharp and deep gutted growl that resonates through the air. Ignis walks past them, a new set of knives already twirling around in his hand. “Care to stay focused, boys?” He says, the bigger Coerul scratches beneath its coal eye with its paw, desperately almost, as it tries to remove the three knives hanging onto it like pinpricks.

“Yes, sir.” Talking over the top of eachother. The knives rattles to the ground. One, two times before they dissolve into the air and reappears in their wielder’s hand.

“Prompto, the smaller one is at your hand,” Ignis nods towards the fitting Coeurl, Prompto swiftly mimics him to call forth his guns. “and His Highness.” A pause as they all glances towards Noctis, his rapid strikes beyond the dust. Prompto looks back, determined.

“Of course.” He says.

Ignis words his gratitude, the tip of the knife then pointed towards Gladiolus. “We, big guy over here.” Switches to the bigger Coeurl, not a second to spare as it charges towards them.

“Obviously.” Gladiolus grits out and they scatter. The daemon growls.

“Just me and you then,” By the smaller one: Prompto speaks in a quiet tone as he reloads his left gun, its golden details shimmering in the scorching sun, mocking the fiend as he fires his right.

Six clicks and he aims with the left then too.

A loud thud against the sand at the shots; the Coerul’s shin hits the ground, one calve bleeding dark red from the gunshot wounds which tripped it.

“You're kinda big for a cat.” He laughs, looks beyond it as the dust cloud parts. A Coeurl lay in a bloody pulp on the ground and the warm, thick air gets stuck in his throat at the deep, vivid cuts. Prompto gulps as Noctis twists his knives in the next; wide eyed at the slashes and airborne blood.  _ Smiling _ .

Prompto stomachs twists. The whipping of whiskers regains his attention.

“ _ Shit. _ ”

He doges to the side as the lighting is released, crackling of dried grass following with at his heels. Perhaps only a second too late. Perhaps less.

A bolt licks at his feet, spreads to his knees and Prompto bites back a scream. A vile stench of burnt flesh fills the air. He twists his ankle, fast, increasing his momentum to escape the tied nets of electricity. Trips to a stop at its edge.

He feels the fabric of his jeans stick to his skin, like tape against hair, pulling a thin layer with it at his movement’s tugs. He stops, unable to move. The irony taste of blood grazes his tongue, his front teeth harshly digs down deep into his bottom lip. They have created three jagged holes, he assumes, as he swallows his cries. He laughs once more, now but a pathetic sound of air passing through his lungs, and aims his beloved gun at his approaching Coeurl.

_ As if _ he would get a break.

His shots hits, but still misses. No vital points damaged enough to slow it down. Prompto rolls to the side with a cry unable to rise to his aching legs. Dirt and dust clings to his clothes, hair and burn and he is lucky. The Coeurl misses barley. Not a moment to spare then, a row of swears are spit out as it brings its claws down into another swipe.

Hot blood splatters against his cheek. His shoulder and arm then too. Panic grips at him; the all too familiar smell of iron burns his nose further and . No, no, no.  _ Where is he hurt? _ He cannot tell.  _ But there is so much blood. _

He gasps as the realization comes. It is everywhere. And it is not his.

The lifeless body of the Coeurl lands with a loud thud in the dirt just a meter ahead of him, its blood already painting the ground red. Prompto grasps at the sand beneath him as he crawls backwards, away from the spreading bloodbath, away from the huge body and dead eyes. He barely stops himself from whimpering as he looks up at Noctis; his hair frames his face, daemon blood pasting the tips to his forehead and cheeks. He moves forwards and as he walks he looks alike fire, red, thick, lines runs him down from head to toe.

It is everywhere.

“What?” Prompto own voice interrupts his daze. Noctis stands in front of him. Kneels to then grab hold of his arms, careful not to touch burnt flesh.

“Are you okay?”

The voice does not fit the face.  _ Who is that _ ?

“Prom?” Noctis tries again, so much urgency in just a name. He shakes him and blood smears at his arms. “Prompto,  _ please.” _

_ “ _ Your eyes--” Prompto says. The words does not come easy. Noctis brows knits together, fear crosses his face, almost too fast to catch before he is pulled away by a strong hand.

He snarls.

“ _Give him some space_.” Gladiolus bites back, stands above and between them like a brick wall. Noctis immediately calms down, he looks shocked to then turn away and slack in the grip of the other, as if suddenly realizing his own state. Ashamed. Gladiolus flashes him a concerned look and Ignis quickly passes them both, a more pressing matter at hand.

Prompto cries as the liquid of the high-potion passes through his pants’ fabric. Flesh knits itself back together and as it leaves but a pinkish hue of hot skin, Ignis gently pets Prompto’s knee.

“There we are.” He says. “Can you stand?”

Prompto nods slowly, grabs hold of Ignis’ outstretched arm to then rise to his feet with him. Whilst, Noctis shifts his way out of Gladiolus hand.

“Thanks.” Prompto says, smiles and as Ignis lets go, he returns it with a quick nod. Gravel sounds beneath red soles as Noctis moves forwards. He reaches for Prompto, stops as he turns towards him, the smile not faltering in the slightest.

Noctis gasps as he is embraced. The hug is hard and swift. He does not manage to return it.

Prompto laughs, a kin embarrassed. “Thank you,” he says and removes his arms. “For not letting me die. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be saved by a prince.”

Noctis scoffs, but smiles nonetheless, and Prompto winks at him.

There is a pause. Noctis plays with his hands behind his back.

“Are you okay?” He then asks once more.

Prompto’s smile widens, a warmth spreading across his chest. “Yeah,” he turns towards Ignis and Gladiolus. “I’m good.” He says.

He looks back and Noctis’ eyes no longer looks back at him, but beyond him.

“Noct?” Concern swiftly wells into Prompto’s voice.

Everything is wrong, it becomes too dark, too fast. His eyes roll upwards and as the mere sclera becomes visible he stumbles and falls to the ground.

_ We’ll make a monster out of you yet _ .

That putrid voice. Ha.

He could still feel the blade against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliffhanger!! Yay, sorry. What blade?
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for reading. You're amazing for coming this far.
> 
> Please do leave kudos, comment and so on, once again! Never thought so many would be intrested in my stories. (Psst, read my other fic "Bottom of the Pit" too. please)
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, comments helps a lot.
> 
> Next time, another flashback! Finally, some answers.
> 
> Lastly, I'm thinking of writing for other fandoms. (Oneshots, most likely, you can be calm lol). I wonder if anyone would be interested in Venom (2018) or It (2017) fics from me. We will see :)
> 
> Until next time, thank you!!
> 
> And ohh, I've updated the summary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So, so much.
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos, comment and so on. Just you reading this gives me the motivation to keep writing though, once again.
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this: please make sure to read my other fic "Bottom of the Pit"! Angst once more, and centered around Prompto.


End file.
